The purpose of this research is to determine the amount of granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF) in the blood. G-CSF stimulates the growth of white blood cells which help the body fight infection. Two groups of pregnant women will be studied. The first group of women will have chorioamnionitis and the second group will be the normal control group.